Need You Now
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: My entry for Mila's and mine 'Need You Now' songfic challenge. Post- 'The Man from the Other Side'. Peter and Olivia think about each other while they're apart.


A/N: Mila and I have decided to start a challenge- a Fringe songfic to the song 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. This is my entry. Please enjoy, review, and write your own!

_Picture perfect memories_

___Scattered all around the floor_

Olivia sat on the couch, face in her hands. He was gone, without even a good-bye.

Was she not even worth a good-bye?

_Reaching for the phone_

_'Cause I can't fight it anymore_

Speed dial number four. She flipped the phone over in her palm. All she would have to do was hold down the four button.

_And I wonder_

_If I ever cross your mind_

Why should she call him? He had done the leaving. He hadn't spoken to her then, why would he now?

He was probably glad to be rid of her.

_For me it happens all the time_

If only she could be glad to be rid of him.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now _

It was late. She needed sleep. She knew that.

She didn't want to sleep.

She didn't want to be sitting in the dark, all alone, not knowing what to do. She hated not knowing what to do, being unsure of herself.

When Peter was there, she was sure of herself.

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

Time to make a decision.

She held down the four button. It rang.

What was she planning to do? Cry? Yell? Beg him to come back?

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She hung up.

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Anything would be better that just sitting.

His recorded voice told her to leave a message.

"Peter, it's Olivia."

Come home? Don't bother?

"Call me back."

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop staring at the door_

The alcohol burned his throat. He hadn't had anything this strong in a while. He could just pass out drunk right there.

And no one would find him.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in_

_The way you did before_

She'd gone all the way to Iraq to find him.

Why couldn't she come to Washington?

_And I wonder_

_If I ever cross your mind_

Did she even care? After all, she had only gone to Iraq because she needed him so that she could get to Walter.

She had no reason to need him around.

_For me it happens all the time_

He had every reason to want her around.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now_

It was late- or early. She was probably asleep, like a normal person. Not wallowing, not drowning herself in alcohol.

Or whatever it was he was doing.

He wouldn't be doing it if she were there.

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

He had a phone next to his bed and her number memorized. It could be so simple.

Wait. _He _had done the leaving. She was probably pissed at him, probably wanted him to stay away.

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Aw, what the hell? If she was mad, he deserved it.

He typed the ten digits.

It rang.

Her answering machine told him that he had reached FBI Special Agent Olivia Dunham, and if he left his name and number, she'd get back to him.

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

She reached for the whiskey. Poured a glass. Stared at it, then poured it down the sink. Numbness didn't seem appealing. Not this time.

He hung up the phone. Hearing her recorded voice would have to be enough. For tonight, anyway.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

It was still dark. It was still dark. She was still alone.

She cried.

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

Back to the bottle. Back to whatever it was he was doing, all alone, in the hotel room.

Then there was no more- stupid mini bar with its stupid mini bottles.

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without _

_I just need you now_

Tomorrow, or, rather, later today, she was going to march right to the FBI building, first thing, and do everything in her power to get him back.

No matter what it took.

_Oh, baby_

_I need you now_

She had known.

He couldn't go back.


End file.
